My Ancient Lover
by ShioriErz
Summary: "When two worlds collide, how should we react? Fate has such strange ways of working." A betrothed girl meets a lonely king, how will this turns out? MinatoXOC. AU!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I'll only say this once. I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU!, grammar/spelling, OOC!ness**

* * *

Prolouge

"You should choose now, Your Majesty. Whether to let Lady Mayumi returns to where she belongs or to stay here forever."

"I know but it's hard, Prime Minister. I know I should make the right choice but why is the right choice always the painful one?"

"It is always hard to let your loved one go, Your Majesty. Have you ever heard the saying, "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, that means it is yours. But if it doesn't, just accept your fate and move on.". This saying depicts your situation perfectly, don't you think?"

"You don't say, Prime Minister. You don't say."

Both of the men were silent. One clearly emitting a sad vibe while the other was waiting patiently for the King's decision. Said King sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'm willing to let her go."

"But?" The Prime Minister pressed on.

"But, I want to spend a whole day with her first. Without any interruptions or disturbances from the whole palace. Can you arrange that for me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty. Well then, I shall take my leave now."

"Thank you."

A black-haired man bowed to the blonde King, turned around and started to walk out of the room but the blonde King's words stopped him.

"Oh, and Shikaku."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Both of them knew what it was really for so elaboration was not needed. Shikaku smiled and walked out of the door.

"Anytime, Minato. Anytime."

* * *

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 1 I have a fiancé?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.**

**Author's note: Sorry for making you wait. Enjoy the next chap! Review;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

I have a fiancé?!

A girl woke up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and blinked blearily to clear her vision. Emerald green eyes gazed at the alarm clock beside her before a pale hand reached out and shut the annoying contraption down. She stretched her body and got ready to welcome the new day. She got up from her bed and brown hair cascaded down her back.

After doing her morning routines, she went to her closet and wore her school uniform that hugged her lithe body perfectly. She tied her long hair into a single ponytail and left a few strands to frame her face. She went downstairs and started to eat breakfast with her family. As she was an only child, breakfast was quiet but pleasant. She washed the dishes and was about to head out when her mother stopped her.

"Ah…Mayumi."

Turning slightly, she addressed her mother, "Yes, Mother?"

"I want to tell you that your fiancé and his family will come visit us this weekend. So, be prepared?"

"I'm sorry. I must have heard you wrong, Mother. I thought that you said I have a fiancé. Something you never mentioned before in my seventeen years of life."

"I did."

Mayumi bristled. "Why did you fail to mention this before? And I don't remember being betrothed to anyone."

"I wanted to wait until you are old enough. This engagement was arranged when you were still a baby. Both families agreed to this."

"What of my fiancé? What does he have to say? How old is he, anyway?"

"Your fiancé is okay with it. He said that the both of you should meet each other first before deciding whether to go through with this or not. He's giving you an option, Mayumi, so don't waste it. Most fiancés don't even do that. He's five years older than you, by the way."

"I'm not like those stupid girls that ran away from home after knowing they are betrothed to someone, Mother. I know I should at least get to know him before deciding anything. He deserves that chance. Besides, it's not like it's his fault. He was five when it happened. I doubt he knew what the word 'engagement' meant at that time. So, twenty-two, huh? Aren't I technically jailbait for him?"

"Nothing will happen now. In fact, nothing will happen before the wedding. Your father is still sore about giving away his little princess."

"Eh?! I thought Father agreed to this."

"I forced him to."

Sweatdropping, she replied. "I-I see. Well, I have to go now. Goodbye, Mother."

"Goodbye and be safe."

Mayumi walked to her school with thousand of thoughts swirling in her head. She was about to collide with someone were not for her best friend to stop her. She was jerked out of her thoughts when her friend pulled her.

"Woah?! Woah?! Are you okay, Mayumi? You seem troubled."

"It's nothing, Akina."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Come on, share it with me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

The girls walked to their class side by side. Mayumi looked at her friend in contemplation, debating whether to tell Akina or not. _Well, it can't be that bad, right? I can also ask for her opinion._

Akina was a cheerful girl with short green hair and vibrant pink eyes. The two colours clashed but that was what made it even better, they brought out each others' colour. With slightly tanned skin from the sports club she joined, Akina was attractive and her grades were higher than average too.

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you."

"Yay~"

Mayumi smiled and they walked to their seats. Their seats were next to each other so they had no problem chatting with each other. Glancing at her wristwatch, Mayumi saw that they had ten minutes before homeroom started.

"You see, this morning, my mother told me that I was betrothed to someone and that person will come visit us with his family this weekend."

"Eh?!~ You have a fiancé?! How cool~"

"It's not cool, Akina. I don't even know him."

"But that just means that you can experience a rare kind of love with him. The love that blooms after marriage. Not many people have that, you know. Sure, some married couple stayed with each other but it was out of obligation or for the sake of their children, not because they genuinely wanted to."

Mayumi thought about her words and realized that Akina was right. She had seen many of her relatives complaining about their spouses and it was because of that she vowed to never accept an arranged marriage. She wanted to marry out of love, not because she was told to.

"I suppose you're right. I'm going to give him a chance anyway and this conversation just sealed it."

"Good. Say, Mayumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could go to your house this weekend? I'm kinda interested in meeting your fiancé and you could introduce me to him."

"Sure. I need the support, anyway."

Neither of them knew how true the seemingly simple statement would be.

"Ah! The teacher is coming!" A random student shouted. By then, all of the students had arrived and seated. The teacher came in and took their attendance. The rest of the class went as usual and before they realized it, it was lunch time.

"Mayumi~ Let's go to the rooftop~"

"Sure. Let me get my bento first."

They walked to the rooftop while chatting about random things and avoiding the rushing students.

"…and then, Aizawa was like "It's not me, sensei. I swear I don't know how the porn got inside my bag!"

Mayumi laughed softly while Akina brayed with laughter. When they arrived at the rooftop, they sat next to each other and ate their food, enjoying the beautiful weather. It was silent but Mayumi could not help but felt like it was calm before the storm. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and she felt very uneasy, like something ominous would happen soon. Very soon.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop was slammed opened and the girls were startled by the sudden interruption. A teenager with fiery red hair came in their line of sight. A pair of purple eyes glanced at the surroundings before locked on the people its owner was looking for.

"Mayumi-chan! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"U-Uzumaki-senpai?!"

Walking briskly towards the confused girl, Uzumaki Kushina then sat in front of her and held her hands in hers in a pleading manner.

"I need your help, Mayumi-chan. Kaichou told me to file his paperwork but I'm busy with the sports club. So, can you help me, please? I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Err…"

"Come on, Mayumi. What are you hesitating for? Just help Kushina-senpai. I'll even help you."

"But…"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Mayumi sighed and nodded, finally relenting.

_Whatever that will happen, it can't be that bad…can it?_

"Thank you so much, Mayumi-chan, Akina-chan! You guys can start after school at the student council room. Bye~"

_What have I gotten myself into?_

School ended too fast for a certain girl but she let herself being dragged by her best friend to the student council room. When they arrived, they saw that the door was already opened so they did not bother to knock. They peeked inside and saw Kushina talking with the student council president, a stoic black-haired teen, Uchiha Fugaku.

"…like I said, Fugaku. I asked Mayumi-chan and Akina-chan to help me file your paperwork. Tsunade-sensei told me to oversee the sports club so they won't overexert themselves especially since the Autumn Tournament will start soon."

"I understand why you choose Nanahara Mayumi but why Kasugano Akina as well? Pardon me for saying this but she doesn't exactly give off an aura of a person that would want to do desk work."

But before she could reply, she was interrupted by none other than Kasugano Akina. Akina looked at Uchiha Fugaku and pouted.

"Mou, just because I'm a carefree person, doesn't mean I'm unwilling to do what I'm supposed to do, Fugaku-kaichou. Besides, Kushina-senpai asked Mayumi to do it and she agreed to do it if I help her."

The student council president looked at the brunette for confirmation and seeing the latter nod, he relented.

"Fine. I don't have the time to argue with you guys anyway. Nanahara, Kasugano, your jobs are to put the stacks of paperwork inside their respective folders and to arrange the folders neatly by their alphabetical order in the shelves after you finished. You may go home after you're done. Any questions?"

Seeing they shook their heads, he added, "I suggest you start doing it now before it gets dark. I heard there were kidnapping incidents around the town so make sure you guys don't stay back too late and don't forget to lock up."

"Okay, Uchiha-kaichou/Fugaku-kaichou."

Fugaku and Kushina left the room after saying their goodbyes. Mayumi and Akina looked at the monstrous amount of paperwork covering the whole place before looking at each other. Both of them thought of the same thing.

_Kushina-senpai/Uzumaki-senpai, Fugaku-kaichou/Uchiha-kaichou, you sneaky bastards._

"So…Do you think we can finish this before sunset?"

"I honestly don't know, Akina."

"Do you think I can have a sleepover at your house? I have a spare uniform there anyway."

"Sure. I think you'll be too exhausted to walk to the train station anyway."

They started to work while silently muttering death threats towards the two seniors for tricking them. It grew to be more sadistic and especially painful when some of the paperwork they were supposed to file in their folders ONLY were incomplete and had to be redone.

After three grueling hours, they were finally, finally done and they dared the whole universe to give them more work.

It did not give them more work.

But, it did get them into an interesting situation.

"Wahh! We're finally done. Let's go home now, Mayumi."

"Em."

They took their school bags and Mayumi took out her smartphone to look at the time. She saw that it was six in the evening and thought that it would be best if they were to go home now. She voiced her thought out loud and was met with agreement. After locking the door and making sure that it was secured properly, they began to walk towards the school entrance.

But before Mayumi could take a step, a black hole appeared beneath her and she fell into the black, abyss-like hole. She reached out to grab something that would prevent her fall and gripped it tightly. That something, unfortunately, turned out to be her startled best friend that could not support the sudden weight and both of them fell together.

* * *

Somewhere, a man was reading his subordinates' reports when a breeze blew past him. He put down the report and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, it was filled with excitement and he mumbled, "So it has begun. I look forward to meet you, love."


	3. Chapter 2 I beg your pardon?

**Author's note: So sorry for the late update. I was busy with something else. This always happens in July. Review ;)**

**Warnings/Disclaimer: The usual.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I beg your pardon?

"Ow!"

"Ugh!"

"Hey, Mayumi! Are you okay?! Are you still alive?! Where are you? Oh my God! Are you dead?! What am I supposed to say to your family and fiancé? Especially your fiancé! He's gonna kill me! I don't wanna die yet!"

"Calm down, Akina. Yes, I'm okay. Yes, I'm still alive. I'm right behind you. No, I'm not dead. Why are you asking me that question? Even I don't know the answer to that."

"Oh…Hehehe…Sorry. I panicked and…Yeah…"

Akina sheepishly smiled while rubbing her nape and Mayumi just smiled slightly at her friend's antics. The latter looked around and saw that they were in a forest. She looked up and judging by the position of the sun, it was probably noon. Probably. She did not know how to estimate time by looking at the sun.

"So, Mayumi, where do you think we are?"

"I don't know. It's clear that we're in a forest but I can't pinpoint our exact location and the time."

Akina gasped and started to talk excitedly.

"Hey! Hey! Do you think we're in a parallel world and they need our help?! That's why they called us here! Or maybe we time-travelled to the past?! Kyahh! This is very exciting!"

"First, you watched way too many animes and read way too many fiction books. Second, even if you're right about your first theory, how are we supposed to help them? We don't know the first thing about war. Third, if we did time-travelled to the past, it would be best not to change history."

"Because the future will be changed and all that we know will cease to exist, right?"

"That and because it's a bother to re-learn everything."

Akina looked at her best friend skeptically. Mayumi looked at her with an annoyed face and said, "What?" Akina grinned and replied, "Never thought I'd hear the polite and hard-working student say that. What changed?"

"Nothing. Like I said, it's a bother to re-learn everything."

Suddenly, they heard the rustling of leaves and they quickly hid in case it was a criminal or a wild animal. Well, Mayumi hid behind a thick bush along with their school bags and a small brown satchel that her best friend had been bringing along since school started while Akina climbed a tree and set herself on a sturdy branch to spy on the intruder. What they saw next was surprising to say the least.

Someone, who they assumed immediately as a villager, came out while carrying a big, for the lack of a better term, bag that looked like it was made from woods and rattans. He was wearing a simple grey kimono that most commoners wear in the historical Japanese drama they often watched together. Mayumi started to feel dread while Akina was floating in cloud nine at the prospect of being in the past.

The villager, not noticing the two adolescent, continued his way to his village while whistling merrily. After the stranger was gone, Akina climbed down and went to her stupefied best friend. She grinned happily and it seemed to snap Mayumi to her senses. Seeing her friend grin, Mayumi scowled and said, "Fine! I admit that you're right. We're trapped in the past with no way of knowing how or when we can get home. Satisfied?"

"Don't sound so pessimistic, Mayu-chan~ I'm sure we'll find a way somehow. Meanwhile, just think of this as a vacation and we can just go sight-seeing."

Akina hugged her friend and nuzzled her nose on her friend's cheek like a cat. The latter sighed and nodded. She was used to her friend's sudden whims anyway. But then, she remembered something important.

"Akina, how on earth are we going 'sight-seeing' when it's obvious that our clothes are not from this time?"

Her friend grinned and Mayumi had the sudden urge to run away. Far away where her friend would not be able to find her. Akina grabbed the satchel that she brought along and opened it. Inside it were four kimonos complete with matching hairpins, sashes or otherwise known as _obi_, Japanese sandals (_zori_), socks (_tabi_) and _haoris._ Mayumi looked at her friend incredulously and said, "Do I even want to know why you're bringing four silk kimonos fit for a noble lady to school?"

Akina said, "Actually, my aunt-you know, that famous designer-she gave them to me and told me to give two of them to you as well. Just pick two of them, will you?" Mayumi scanned her choices and in the end, she picked two kimonos that she thought would compliment her nicely along with its accessories. Akina looked at her choices with approving eyes and said, "Nice choice." Akina took back the other two kimonos and stored one with its accessories inside the satchel back while the other one was for her to wear.

One of the kimonos that Mayumi chose was a very beautiful silk kimono filled with dazzling green patterns and grapevines motifs with red leaves as its background. The _obi _was long, blue brocade with silver threads embroidery. The other was a cool blue colour with swirls and lines of whitish yellow that seemed to represent a river. Silver trout fishes looked like they swam in the river and ripples of gold showed where embroideries of soft green leaves touched the surface of the water. The _obi _was a pale green with hints of yellow.

Meanwhile, Akina's kimonos were pink and green. The pink kimono was decorated with white flowers as if they were patched not embroidered to it. The _obi _was orange and yellow in colour. The other kimono was filled with embroidery of grapevines from its sleeves to its waistline. From beneath the waistline, the leaves and vines that convoluted intricately started to wither and turned to yellowish colour, like it was autumn. All in all, all four kimonos were undeniably beautiful pieces of artwork.

They started to change out of their school uniforms and into the kimono, taking turns to help the other to tie the _obi_. Mayumi wore the green kimono that brought out the colour of her eyes and her hair was decorated with a hairpin that had several small pink flowers dangling from one end. Akina was wearing a green kimono as well. As Akina's hair was short, she did not wear any hairpins and did not want to anyway. They wore dark grey _haoris _and Akina wore the _tabi_ with pale green _zori _while her friend wore hers with vibrant green, lacquered _zori_.

When they were satisfied with their appearances, they neatly folded their uniforms, socks and indoor shoes and put them inside their school bag. They started to walk at the same direction as the villager and were greeted with the sight of a bustling town. Even Mayumi could not contain her excitement to explore their new surroundings and soon, their slow pace turned to a brisk walk. When they arrived, everyone started to look at them as if they were really nobles. Some even bowed their heads! Mayumi looked uncomfortable while her companion just laughed it off.

They walked around town and looked at everything with fascinated eyes, completely ignoring the hushed whispers and awed looks. Soon, both of them felt hungry and Mayumi was mentally banging her head against a wall. How were they supposed to pay for food? Again, her friend grinned and this time, Mayumi was curious and hungry enough not to comment anything. Akina took out a small bag from her satchel and saw that it was filled with pure gold coins.

"Did you rob someone earlier and I was not aware of it?"

"Of course not, silly. I brought it along with the kimonos."

"Why, pray tell, would you need to bring gold coins to school?"

"You never know when you will need it. And it looks like I'm right. So, where are we going to eat?"

The brunette sighed and looked around for a decent restaurant. She saw a quaint tea house at the corner of the main street and pointed at it. "Let's eat there. It looks decent enough." She was replied with a "Sure.".

They entered the tea house and were greeted warmly by its owner. The owner served green teas to them and Mayumi ordered some dangos while Akina wanted some maiubos. They were seated upstairs where there were no walls to block the view outside. When their orders arrived, Mayumi nibbled on her dangos while looking at the small pond outside the establishment.

There were only a few customers so it was not noisy. Akina was eating and seemed to prefer silence over chatter this time. Mayumi thanked whatever deities up there for the small mercies. It was calm and serene to the point someone could fall asleep if they wanted to. In fact, she almost fell asleep if it were not for the sudden commotion.

Soldiers suddenly surrounded the whole place and scared everyone away. Only the both of them and the owner, Shizune, were left. Along with some soldiers, of course, and said soldiers were currently encircling both of the time-travelers protectively, as if they were shielding the girls from harm. They parted like red sea and a dapper blonde man that gave off an airy presence wearing clothes that fit a royalty ambled towards them. Behind him was a black-haired man wearing an elegant blue kimono.

The soldiers and Shizune knelt down on their knees and bowed to the blonde with a gold kimono. They chorused, "Your Imperial Majesty." The blonde gestured for them to get back on their feet and they did so. Shizune glanced at the still shocked girls warily, wondering if they had done something to anger the Emperor. The blonde then went in front of Mayumi, knelt down on one knee and put one hand on her chin to lift her head, inspecting her. He smiled as if he found what he was searching for and spared a casual glance towards Akina.

"So, it is true. The rumour of a woman with great beauty that decided to grace our land with her ethereal elegance, bringing along her otherworldly companion. Tell me, fair maiden, what is your name?"

That sentence snapped the girls out of their stupor and Mayumi replied him shakily. "M-My name is Nanahara Mayumi…" After a short pause, she added "Your Imperial Majesty." The Emperor laughed, his voice so silky and velvety that Mayumi felt like she was wrapped with them. His hand that was on Mayumi's chin was now on her cheek, caressing it with such tenderness that Mayumi could not help but blushed lightly.

"You don't have to address me as such, my lady. Ahh…Would you mind if I address you with your first name?" Seeing Mayumi shook her head, he continued, "My name is Namikaze Minato. You may call me Minato, Mayumi."

Their eyes widened at the name of the fourth Emperor of Japan. _We travelled that far back?! Oh, Kami-sama…_

"But…"

"No buts."

"A-Alright then…Mi-Minato."

Minato gave her an endearing smile and Mayumi had to look away to avoid being charmed by it. Minato looked at Akina and asked, "And who is your companion, Mayumi?" "She is my best friend, Kasugano Akina. We're uhh…'travelling' together." Mayumi looked up at Minato shyly and continued, "M-Minato, why did you come here?" Minato's smile widened and he dropped the bomb.

"Like I said, I heard a rumour and merely wished to confirm it with my own eyes."

"But?" Mayumi pressed on.

Minato took both of her hands in his and kissed them lightly, causing the blush to come back with full force. He looked at her with a loving expression on his face and said, "But, it seems that the woman, no, Goddess has captured my heart instead. Will you be my Empress, Mayumi?"

Mayumi and Akina were shocked. They certainly did not expect for this to happen. Now, the future would be in precarious situation and it was all because they stupidly decided to walk around the town. Mayumi glanced at Akina discreetly and saw the latter telling her with her body language to say no. Mayumi looked back at the expectant Minato and said slowly, "I am sorry, Minato, but I cannot be your Empress."

The Emperor frowned. "But why, love?" Mayumi flinched at the term of endearment and said, "Aside from the fact that we have just met, I am already betrothed to someone." Minato's blue eyes darkened with jealousy and rage, causing all of the people present to think _we're doomed_. Minato took a deep breath and said in a clipped voice, "I see. And who is this…fiancé of yours?"

"I do not know, Minato. I only knew about the engagement this morning and decided to give our engagement a chance to bloom."

"Please cancel the engagement. We may have just met but I really, really love you, Mayumi. Please be my Empress and stay by my side forever."

Mayumi wanted to refuse. God knows how much she wanted to but seeing the blonde pleading with such sad look on his face made her resolve faltered. The rest of the people looked away from the scene as they felt like they were intruding on the couple's private moment. Again, she looked at her friend but Akina was currently having a staring contest with a pillar.

Mayumi bit her lower lip and it took all of Minato's self-restraint not to kiss her senselessly. She finally looked at the Emperor again and acquiesced, "I cannot promise you to be your Empress, Minato, as I was promised to someone else first and I do not have any romantic feelings towards you. But, if you managed to win my heart during my short stay here, I will cancel my engagement and tell my fiancé the truth." _I don't know what will happen but this is the best solution for now. _She thought.

Still, looking at Minato's smile that seemed to outshine the sun made Mayumi thought that she made the right choice and she had to smile at the obviously happy blonde. Minato stood up abruptly, causing the latter to stand up as well, and said, "Let us go then, love. To our home."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, let us go to the Imperial Palace together. You are my future wife so it is only natural that you live in the inner palace where it is the safest."

"W-Wait! I haven't agreed to marry you yet! How did you fall in love with me that fast, anyway?! We just met like, five minutes ago!" _Screw politeness! How am I supposed to get myself out of this?!_

Minato just beamed at her and continued to drag her. "You will fall in love with me soon. When you do, I know you will agree to marry me and when that happens, our wedding will be the biggest and most grand wedding in history. I saw you at the town square earlier and instantly fell in love with you. That is why I ordered my soldiers to follow you so that we can talk without any interruptions."

"B-But, I can't just leave my best friend! We're friends since birth and practically consider each other as sisters."

"She can come with us then. She can be your maid."

"I don't want her to become a slave. If she becomes a slave, then I will be one too."

"She can be your companion in the palace then. She does not have to do anything, just stay by your side."

Minato signaled the black-haired man and the latter nodded. He turned towards Akina and said, "Please follow us, Lady Kasugano." Akina nodded stiffly and Mayumi immediately hugged her friend tightly, as if she would disappear without any notice. At least, that was what everyone thought. Akina translated the hug as "If I'm going down, then I'm bringing you with me. This is your fault in the first place. Sight-seeing, my ass!"

Akina sighed but said nothing. The Emperor smiled and finally introduced the black-haired man. "This is my Prime Minister, Nara Shikaku. If there is anything you need, anything at all, please do not hesitate to tell him or you can tell me directly." The two girls nodded and Minato turned towards Akina.

"Lady Kasugano, I hope you will keep my beloved accompanied all the time. As you are her precious friend, she will be sad if you leave." _Translation: I'm ordering you to stay by her side all the time or else._

As all of them went inside the carriage and rode to the Imperial Palace, both girls only had one thought.

_We are definitely, absolutely, without a shred of doubt, screwed._


	4. Chapter 3 My rival(s)

**Author's note: I'M BACK! Sorry for making you wait. Here's the next chapter. Review :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

My rival(s)

Mayumi sighed in exasperation and lethargy. She had no more strength to deal with the consequences of being the Emperor's favourite, especially when said Emperor was the most wanted bachelor and did not have ANY consorts in his palace. It had been one month since she and Akina had time-traveled to the past but the amount of troubles and less than interesting situations made her wanted to have mini episodes of conniption.

Granted, Akina had her fair share of troubles as well but neither of them wanted to go through it anymore. Yes, the food was great and exquisite. Yes, Minato showered them, Mayumi in particular, with expensive gifts and clothing. Yes, everyone of rank lower than hers bowed to her and greeted her with utmost politeness. But, it did nothing to deter the scheming Ministers, namely Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, that wanted their daughters in her place.

The other Ministers were fun and easy to get along with as they genuinely cared for Minato and wanted him to be happy. Now that she really thought about it, except for the three annoying Ministers mentioned earlier, everyone seemed to go out of their way to make Minato, Mayumi and by proxy, Akina, happy. Especially a certain long, white-haired pervert that the young Emperor would like to call "Sensei." Mayumi shivered involuntarily as she could still remember how said pervert greeted her on her first day at the Imperial Palace.

_Minato clasped Mayumi's hand in his and guided her through the confusing hallways and corridors of the Imperial Palace. Mayumi and Akina could not contain their amazement and wonder while looking at the beautiful architecture of the equally beautiful palace. Minato smiled at his obviously excited future lover and said, "Do you like it, love?"_

_The servants that heard what he said gasped silently and looked at their possible future Empress. Looking at the woman beside their Emperor closely, they finally understand why their Emperor fell for her. She had long, dark brown hair and stunning green eyes while her companion had short, vibrant green hair and cheerful pink eyes. They both wore beautiful kimonos and looked as regal as any nobles. But what stood out the most was that the future Empress seemed to exude ethereal elegance and kindness._

_The Emperor led her to a huge hall where a lot of people were gathered and when they entered, the once noisy place went silent and they greeted Minato like how the soldiers and Shizune did. Mayumi felt a lot of eyes on her, judging her and trying to see her worth. It made her feel uncomfortable and Minato noticed her distress. Clearing his throat, he spoke in a loud, clear voice, "Everyone, this is Lady Nanahara Mayumi and her companion, Lady Kasugano Akina. Mayumi here will be staying here in the Imperial Palace as my future Empress. Lady Kasugano will be keeping her company."_

_Chaos ensued._

_The Minister of Defense, Mitokado Homura, looked at Mayumi critically before he spoke to Minato. "My apologies, Your Imperial Majesty, but you cannot bring a woman of an unknown origin and status to the Imperial Palace. What if she is an assassin sent by your enemies?"_

_His words were supported by the chief of Human Resource department, Utatane Koharu and the Governor of Fukuoka, Shimura Danzo while the others just kept silent. Minato was not pleased and he made it known. His cold blue eyes looked at the source of his anger and he said, "Tell me, Ministers, who is the Emperor here?"_

_"__You, of course, Your Imperial Majesty."_

_"__Then, why are you questioning my decision? Mayumi is not an assassin and if any of you dare to insinuate such things about my beloved again, it will not be tolerated. Understand?"_

_Danzo, Koharu and Homura gritted their teeth in silent anger but managed to say, "Yes, Your Imperial Majesty. Our apologies, Lady Mayumi." The Emperor then turned towards his other subordinates and said, "The same goes to all of you. No one is to treat Mayumi or Lady Kasugano badly."_

_"__And who are this Mayumi and Lady Kasugano, Minato?"_

_The sudden interruption made everyone jumped in shocked and Mayumi clutched her chest in a vain attempt to make it stop palpitating. They turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and sitting on the windowsill was a man in his fifties with long white hair. He also wore a kimono, though it was green and less formal so that it would not restrict his movements._

_"__Jiraiya-sensei!"_

_"__Yo, brat."_

_Jiraiya pushed himself off the windowsill and ruffled Minato's hair, much to the younger male's chagrin. The former then looked at Mayumi and walked around her in circles as if he was inspecting a rare, exotic creature. Suddenly, he broke out into a definitely perverted grin and swiveled towards Minato. He gave Minato two thumbs up and said, "I don't know how you scored this beauty but I approve. Her breasts are definitely top-notch!"_

_Everyone gaped shamelessly, Minato frowned, Akina smirked while Mayumi's head was tilted down. Shikaku looked at her and said, "Lady Mayumi, are you alright?" _

_"__Mayumi, are you okay?"_

_Forgetting his homicidal rage towards his perverted teacher, Minato started to walk towards Mayumi but was greeted with the sight of Mayumi giving him a roundhouse kick to the face while yelling "You insufferable pervert!" Akina burst out laughing while everyone could only looked at the supposedly gentle lady cussing up a storm in English towards the knocked out pervert on the floor._

_"__Oh my God! That was priceless! It's been a while since I've seen that!"_

_Mayumi glared at Akina for that comment. Akina smiled sheepishly, holding up her hands in a placating manner and tried but failed to suppress her snickers. Eventually, Jiraiya woke up and needless to say, he gained a healthy fear of brunettes._

Mayumi smiled lightly remembering the memory and its subsequent successors but she let out a tiny frown when an unpleasant memory resurfaced.

_Danzo, Koharu and Homura were up to something. Mayumi knew but kept her silence, while Akina who was sitting beside her squeezed her hand for moral support. Minato was sitting on a raised dais with Mayumi and Akina sitting slightly behind him. Minato looked at the three ministers in front of him and said, "Could you repeat that, Minister?"_

_"__Certainly, Your Majesty. My daughter, Lady Sakuya of the Mitokado household, along with Lady Tsukasa of the Utatane household and Lady Kyoko of the Shimura household would like to meet Lady Mayumi and Lady Akina in hopes of becoming friends with ladies of the same age group."_

_Minato looked at the emotionless Mayumi and smiled tenderly. Mayumi glanced at him and he started, "What do you think, love? Do you want some company, apart from Lady Kasugano?"_

_As much as Mayumi wanted to say 'no', she knew that the jealousy bubbling inside her was a dangerous feeling and unfair to her unknown fiancé so thinking that Minato would fell in love with one of the noble ladies, she answered with an answer that broke her heart._

_"__Yes, please. Akina and I would love the company, Minato."_

_Akina scoffed lightly and muttered "Idiot." under her breath but was not noticed by anyone. Minato smiled wider and turned his attention back to the awaiting ministers._

_"__Alright, you have my approval. Your daughters should come as soon as possible to meet my beloved."_

_"__Thank you, Your Majesty, Lady Mayumi. Our daughters will be ready to meet Lady Mayumi and Lady Kasugano the day after tomorrow."_

_"__That will be great, Ministers. Dismiss."_

"Whatcha' thinking 'bout?"

Akina lightly patted Mayumi on her arm to snap her out of her daydream. Mayumi glanced at her best friend who was currently paying more attention to the scenery around the pavilion they were currently having a tea in. The pavilion, like many of its kind, was similar to a gazebo, only in olden Japanese-style. It was built above a pond inside the Inner Palace and countless floras of different sizes, shapes and colours accentuated its beauty.

"No wonder they call this place The Palace of Celestial Beauty. It's like you're in the garden for the gods."

"Perhaps."

Mayumi sipped her tea while Akina quirked an eyebrow.

"You're being awfully quiet today. Something wrong?"

"Not quite."

"Is this about yesterday?"

Mayumi's grip on her teacup tightened to the point cracks started to form. Akina sweatdropped.

_Three women bowed in front of Mayumi. They were wearing kimonos, haoris, zoris as well as priceless jewelries even more extravagant than Mayumi and Akina. They straightened after a while and introduced themselves. A woman in her early twenties stepped up and began._

_"__Greetings, Lady Nanahara, Lady Kasugano. I am Lady Sakuya of the Mitokado household. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_She was a beauty and she knew it. Mayumi despised dealing with people like these as they often thought that they were better than anyone else and treated you like dirt if you were no longer of use to them._

_"__As do I, Lady Mitokado."_

_Her full red lips, her pink cheeks, her beautiful auburn hair, her bewitching golden orbs. Anything and everything was perfect and she knew that this woman was used to getting what she wanted effortlessly._

_Mayumi directed her attention to the woman to Sakuya's right and again, she was as beautiful as Sakuya. Her vibrant pink hair and charcoal-coloured eyes complimented her. Sakuya gestured to the woman and introduced her._

_"__This is Lady Tsukasa of the Utatane household."_

_"__I'm honoured to be given the chance to meet you. Mayumi hime-sama."_

_"__Likewise, Lady Utatane."_

_The last woman introduced herself without any prompting._

_"__I am Lady Kyoko of Shimura household. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Mayumi."_

_She had the usual brown hair and black eyes but no less elegant than the two beside her. Mayumi and Akina smiled politely and the five of them walked towards their destination._

_"__Today, we'll be having tea in one of the pavilion of The Palace of Serene Melody. We-" Mayumi started but was cut off by someone. That person being Sakuya._

_"__Eh? The Palace of Serene Melody? But I thought that the Palace of Celestial Beauty is the Inner Palace's official name."_

_Mayumi gritted her teeth silently but before she could answer, she was interrupted. Again._

_"__Of course it is. But what makes you think that outsiders, other than the maids of the inner Palace and I, are allowed to even look at the inner Palace without the Emperor's permission?"_

_Akina hated the noble ladies and she made sure they knew it._

_"__B-But, aren't we allowed there?"_

_"__What are you talking about, Tsukasa? Just because the Emperor said you can meet us, doesn't mean you can be at the Emperor's private palace."_

_Kyoko was about to say something but Mayumi cut her off with a firm "Enough." They continued their walk in silence and soon, they arrived and were politely having tea. Though, the passing people could feel the tension in the air. Suddenly. They saw Minato passed by the garden in front of them while talking to Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza and Aburame Shibi. He caught Mayumi's silhouette from the corner of his eyes and turned to give her a grin and a wave. Mayumi smiled softly and waved back but her good mood was destroyed instantly when she heard dreamy sighs beside her._

_"__You are so lucky, Mayumi hime-sama. The Emperor loves you so much."_

_"__Thank you for the compliment, Lady Utatane. But, what doo you mean by that?"_

_The three women were surprised to hear her reply and it was reflected on their faces._

_"__You mean, you did not hear the rumours, Lady Nanahara?"_

_"What rumours, Lady Mitokado?"_

_They glanced at each other before nodding._

_"__They said that the Emperor were not on good terms with some of his Ministers right now because he said that he only wants you."_

_"__Eh?"_

_Mayumi and Akina were shocked. They knew Minato loved Mayumi but not to this extent. Kyoko, misunderstanding their reaction, continued Sakuya's explanation._

_"__Indeed. He even rejected all the noble ladies at the Imperial Spring Banquet."_

_"__Imperial… Spring Banquet?"_

_Akina tilted her head to the right._

_"__Yes, Lady Akina. The Imperial Spring Banquet is an event where the whole palace gathers to watch the cheery blossoms blooming. It happened a few weeks before you entered the Imperial Household, Lady Mayumi."_

_Interested, Akina asked for elaboration._

_"__Well, this year's banquet was organized by the Royal Advisor, Jiraiya-sama, to help the Emperor to find his bride. But, the Emperor did not even attend it."_

_"__Oh? Were you guys there too?"_

_"__Yes, Lady Kasugano. All noble ladies that had come of age were invited to the banquet. It is a pity you missed it. With the cherry blossoms fluttering and beautiful maidens everywhere, it was like a gathering of celestial maidens."_

_They looked downcast and Mayumi felt a weird sense of victory and satisfaction that Minato did not attend the banquet. They continued chatting and soon, it was time for them to go. But before they could be escorted by the Imperial Guards, Minato suddenly showed up and wrapped his arms around Mayumi's small waist. Everyone gasped and bowed except for Mayumi, due to Minato's arms, but Minato just waved it off._

_"__I hope all of you had a great time. I do not wish for my beloved to be bored."_

_Sakuya immediately replied the Emperor._

_"__O-Of course, Your Majesty."_

_Minato smiled and directed his attention to Mayumi. He smiled apologetically and said, "I am sorry, love. I am not able to spend time with you today as I have important matters to attend to."_

_"__It is alright, Minato. I understand."_

_Minato grinned and swooped down to steal a kiss from Mayumi's soft lips. He laughed at Mayumi's stunned expression and started to walk away. When he joined Shikaku who was waiting for him at one of the hallways, he turned around and yelled, "I am so lucky to have such an understanding wife."_

_Mayumi blushed and quickly turned away while muttering she was not Minato's wife yet under her breath. She turned her attention to the three noble ladies but was shocked to see them looking at her with jealousy. They were escorted to their house after that and it was all Mayumi could do not to flop on the bed in exhaustion._

Akina looked at her obviously seething friend and said, "If you grip that cup any harder, it will break into pieces, cut your hand and cause your beloved Minato to worry."

Mayumi relaxed considerably.

"Shut up."

She only received a smirk as an answer.


End file.
